


The Perfect Duo

by roxybefab



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxybefab/pseuds/roxybefab
Summary: What if the factory had lied to Lou?What if he CAN have his own kid?- -When the Uglydolls beat Lou they began to disrespect him. Lou, having had enough of being a janitor and having to see all the imperfect dolls in what used to be his empire, now decided that he wants to leave Imperfection and decides to try and go through the portal to the Big World.He then realizes that the factory lied to him and he leaves Imperfection to be with his kid.- -Riley Sanchez, also known as 'Cola' by those close to her, was born to a rich family yet she never really saw her family. Enrolled in an art institute, Cola faces bullying for her art style at The Institute of Perfect Art. On her 15th birthday her parents decide to bring her a gift from Europe and what they give her changes her life.- - -Updates are twice a monthThis story would not exist if it wasn't for @sharaug (On Wattpad) who wrote The Perfect Duo as a oneshot.Lou does not belong to me; he belongs to the people who made UglydollsRiley belong to meTeachers, dolls, pets and the perfect squad belong to @qwertuno (Also on Wattpad)
Relationships: Lou x child! Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534346) by Sharaug. 

He laughs, loudly and mockingly, wiping away tears that came with his laughter. He knew that all the dolls were staring at him with shocked looks on their faces.  
"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." He glares at the colorful sock puppets, an evil smile on his face.  
"You failed?"  
"How could you fail?" He only felt anger as he whips his head in their direction.  
"You still don't get it. Of course I failed. I'll always fail! I'm a prototype!" Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as he glares at them.  
"What?" He heard everyone gasp, regret bubbling in him as he realizes the mistake that he made.  
"Prototype is like a good thing, right?"  
"No, he ain't a real doll, girl." Lou felt a lump in his throat as he clenches his jaw and turns to the three annoying spy girls.  
"You thought that I stuck around this place because I cared so much about you mindless sycophants?" He glares at them before turning to the forgotten audience.  
"I'm the model. The mold! Sent by the factory to help guide you through. Sounds amazing, right?"  
"Um.." Nolan tried to answer his question, "Wrong!" Everyone jumps at Lou's outburst. "Prototypes are not meant for public consumption. I was never allowed to go to the Big World." Tears form once again in his eyes as he turns and points at his old friend.  
"But you could! How could someone as ugly as you be accepted and loved! While someone as perfect as I, never could, and never will?" Lou looks over at the knitting needles, his eyebrows furrowing even more as he pulls out a control from his suit. The control had one single big red button.  
"Let's see how you feel when you're trapped in this place forever, just like me."  
He pressed the button and ran towards the portal. Not knowing he just started the biggest adventure in his life.  
\- - - -  
"You just had to tell everyone what you were. You couldn't just laugh it off and say something along the lines of, 'it must be some error!' or ‘I hijacked the system so that I never win,'?" The blonde mutters to himself, his back propped up by a bunch of pillows as he glared down at his bed.  
The Uglydolls had beat him, they put him in the Washer and now he has to live in the Supply Shed.  
And he's apparently a janitor now.  
Disgusting.  
The blonde doll picks up his small mirror and glares at himself, subconsciously running his hands through his golden locks, a sigh leaving his lips.  
He remembers the annoyance that came with getting it back to normal after he got out of the Wash the day he ruined his life. He remembers the humiliation he felt when he stepped out, all soaked and covered in foamy bubbles, while every doll that saw him laughed at him. He remembers feeling tears form in his eyes as Ox watched him get disrespected, a sad look on the bunny-like uglydoll.  
All Lou wanted was to go to the Big World. He wants his own child to love unconditionally.  
Love he never received and can never give.  
A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts.  
"Hey, Lou.. Can we talk?" Speak of the imperfection.  
The doll rolls his eyes and glares at the bunny - doll as he steps in, figuratively melting the doll as Ox let's himself in.  
"Hey.." Ox hesitated, not knowing how the blonde hottie would react.  
As expected, he got no answer.  
Lou was facing away from the door now, glaring at the ground with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.  
"You know you don't have to be cooped up in here all day, right?"  
Again, no answer.  
Lou felt tears form again. Cursing himself, he wipes them away.  
"The dolls understand that you just had the same dream as them, they're not mad anymore, Lou. You can do things other than your job and brooding in here,"  
Yet again, no answer from the blonde,  
"Try to come hangout with me tomorrow, okay? We can clear things up.." once the door is closed Lou burst into laughter, tears rolling down his face.  
"Not if I'm not here tomorrow.." he mutters, turning to his closet and eyeing his cleanest suit.  
Getting up, he walks over to it and puts it on, sighing happily at the feeling of the cleaner suit.  
Loving how nice it felt to wear something clean.  
"For two years, I've had to deal with the disrespect, humiliation, and those dirty rags." He sighs, "Not anymore."  
He opens the door and leaves the supply shed, smirking as he mentally mocks it.  
"Sayonara, sucker!" He laughs and makes his way through the city to the portal.  
He could feel the looks he was getting.  
Some were glares and others were looks of surprise.  
He hadn't looked as good in two years.  
He left his smirk on his face as he walked up the steps to the portal, knowing people were watching.  
I know I'm gonna embarrass myself.  
The portal obviously wasn't gonna let him through.  
He's stuck there in Imperfection.  
"Lou?" Said doll ignores his old friend, taking a deep breath before stepping closer to the portal. His eyebrows furrowed as he stuck his hand in.  
His hand went through the portal.  
A huge smile spreads across Lou's face as he takes his hand out and turns to the audience.  
Ox was standing in front of everyone, pure shock on his face.  
Lou gives his audience a military salute, mocking them, and turns and walks through the portal.  
And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Riley Sanchez didn't really get along with other kids. She kept to herself, did all her projects by herself, and spent her day drawing.  
Though that last one was because her parents were never home.  
Always away on some sort of business trip that was either hours away or across the world.   
She was upset by this once upon a time but when she turned ten she grew accustomed to it and accepted her life style.  
But she lacks all emotions now.

It was now her 15th birthday, her parents had gone on a business trip to Europe four years earlier and the maids were preparing for their return.  
As well as Riley's birthday party.  
She could already imagine it, another lonely year where she sat by herself at the medium sized dining room table. She would be wearing that stupid birthday hat on her head and she’d be staring blankly down at the mint chocolate cake that the chef would make her every year.   
The only light would be provided by many candles scattered around.  
The only company she'd have would be the maids and chef.  
Once she blew out the candles, her 'guests' would cheer and clap; making Riley cringe mentally at how obviously made up their smiles were.They never tried a real smile.   
Well, not anymore.  
She wasn't the once happy and chaos inducing child that they had grown to love and care for.   
She was now a cold and serious girl that no longer laughed.  
Riley was empty.

It was around 8:50 when Mary and Alfredo Sanchez's limousine pulled around in front of the mansion that Riley spent her weekends in.   
Since it was October, the moon was already visible and there were a couple stars out as Riley watched her parents climb out of their vehicle and greet the maids helping them with their luggage.   
Riley rolled her eyes, already knowing that her evening was going to be pretty irritating when something caught her eye.  
A box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and topped with a perfectly tied black bow.  
It was a present for her.   
Riley, obviously shocked, slowly turned back around.   
The present was sticking out of a large paper bag, the type that you'd get at Safeway or a food market, her mother grinning excitedly as she chatted with her husband. Handing the bag to the butler that drove to get them at the airport to take the present to Riley’s room.  
Riley quickly turned and ran out of her room, through the long hall, and sprinted down the stairs.  
Her parents walked through the door once she reached the end of the stairs and her mother gasped loudly and rushed to the younger brunette. Mary quickly embraced Riley, who stood awkwardly as her mother smothered her.  
“We missed you so much!” her mother exclaimed, releasing Riley after a couple minutes.   
Riley hesitated, before saying, “I..uh.. missed you guys too,”  
Dammit.. I thought I was over this after my 10th birthday..   
Alfredo pouted and walked over to his daughter and gave her a quick hug and muttered something about how she looked pretty different than last time he saw her.  
That’s because you were gone for four years.. The fifteen year old thought as her father let her go.   
Alfredo stood next to his wife who was watching Riley with a grin on her face, before walking toward her daughter and practically dragging her to the dining room.   
“I hope you’re excited, honey!” her mother started as they sat across from her at the medium table.   
Both looking like excited puppies as the main chef brought out the cake and placed it in front of Riley.   
"Because me and your mother brought you back the most perfect present we could find in Europe!"   
🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤  
After Riley's 'party', she went upstairs to her room to prepare for bed. Her chihuahua pup, Rosy, and, much to her annoyance, her parents followed after her and now sat on either side of her.   
Poor Rosy struggled to climb onto the bed and had to get help from Riley. The pup rushed over to Riley's pillow, laying down next to it, and laying her tiny head on the soft material.   
Riley has already tucked herself in and didn’t really care that her parents were there.  
"So, what's this 'perfect' gift that you mentioned earlier, exactly?" Riley questioned, assuming that it was a sketchbook or another pet.   
Mary and Alfredo Sanchez's faces lit up the moment her words left her lips; Mary getting up and walking towards the door where the butler stood with the bag in his arms.   
"Well.." her father trailed off as his wife returned with the bag, "during our time in Europe, me and your mother felt extremely bad knowing that we were missing our baby’s birthday for four years; it absolutely broke our hearts." Her father said dramatically as they both pout at her, looking at her sadly as she mentally rolled her eyes.   
Jesus have mercy on me.. she thought as her mother continued.   
"So, while spending our free time in our indoor swimming pool, we thought about how we should get you the most perfect gift ever! One to make up for missing all those birthdays." The woman said as she quickly clapped her hands together and smiled at Riley.  
"So we decided to call an old friend for help. He runs the Toy Factory that we own in Europe. We decided to ask him if he had most perfect toy in the world for you! And do you know what he said to us the following day?" Her mother asked quickly.  
Riley rose a brow, yawning before saying in an irritated tone,   
"No."   
They grinned excitedly at each other before placing the box on her lap.  
"He did have a toy perfect enough for you! Can you believe it?" Her father exclaimed and put his arm around his beautiful his wife.   
They began talking among themselves, ignoring their daughter.  
Riley sighed and shook her head as she turned her gaze down at the present that sat on her lap. She stared at it, deep in thought; feeling slightly curious as her hand subconsciously began to undo the dark ribbon.   
Her parents were too busy chatting up a storm to notice her as she began to gently, but quietly, pull off the wrapping paper until all that was left was a blank, white box. And on top of the box sat a note taped to it, also keeping the box shut.   
Riley rose a brow and took the note off; not yet noticing that a pair of blue eyes we're watching her through an oval-shaped hole in the box.

Dear Riley,   
Hello. It’s been a while, three years perhaps? Remember your Grandpa Jim?   
Well guess what kiddo? It's me. I know, it must be surprising that I decided to send you this instead of a text like you kids nowadays do.   
Anyways, I hope that you like the gift that your parents asked for.   
Despite the fact that your gift had already been prepared as soon as I began to sell my so called 'perfect' dolls in stores.  
Tell me, have you seen them? I don't think they began selling them in America yet. I'll check that out later.   
Aside from that, I'd appreciate it if you wrote this old man back. I've missed your adorable letters covered in little drawings and unicorn stickers.   
Heh, sorry, I'm beginning to get off track, huh?   
Either way, I'm afraid that this is all I can write to you, for now. And also, I hope you like your new doll.   
He's quite lonely, that’s for sure..   
I suppose it's my fault that he feels that way,   
Tell the boy that I'm sorry, would you? He deserved better than what I gave him.  
Sincerely,  
Grandpa Jim  
P.S. You have the right to call him what you like. But he prefers to go by the name of 'Lou'.

Riley blinks, knitting her eyebrows together as she reread the letter with confusion on her.  
She then sighed and placed it on her nightstand while making a mental note to write him back. It has been a while since she talked with him.  
She shook her head, seeing that her parents were still chatting before looking at the box.  
Feeling slightly protective of it as she took the top off before her eyes soon met his.

Beautiful blue orbs stared up at her as she reached into the box and pulled the doll out.   
He had a smirk on his face but it looked like it held some kind of happiness and contentment.  
And --she honestly wasn't sure if she was looking at him right-- his eyes sparkled; almost looking as if the doll would burst into tears any second.  
What they were tears of she had no clue.

Riley rose a brow and turned the doll around; examining him with lots of interest.   
He wore a nice, really clean and fancy, black suit, and he had soft blonde locks made of yarn. His skin was flawless, no smudges or any mistakes on it. 

He was perfect. 

Your name is 'Lou', huh? Riley thought to herself as she eyed the doll curiously. 

She then laughed-- yes, laughed. After seven years of blank expressions, the brunette finally smiled -- and embraced the doll tightly.   
And, in some way, she felt as if his small arms were hugging her back.  
"Let's hope that we'll be the best perfect duo, Louis." Riley whispered as she fell back against her pillow, gently petting her puppy first, and shut her hazel eyes; the blonde doll still safely in her arms.  
Mary and Alfredo had left to their room and Riley’s door was shut tight now as Lou suddenly blinked and looked around.   
Rosy the chihuahua puppy was fast asleep as well, her small snout in the 15 year old's hair as it cuddles next to the pillow.   
He looked up at the brunette's sleeping form, the biggest grin forming on his face as he crawled onto the girl's stomach, laying there, and smiled contently.   
"I already know we will, my dear," and with a happy sigh, the blonde doll shut his eyes with the smile still plastered on his face and a hand gripping the girl’s shirt as if she’d disappear as soon as he looked away.


	3. Chapter 2

Beep beep beep beep beep…

With a groan, Riley outstretches her arm and turns off the alarm. She sighs, mumbling a string of curses as she closes her eyes and wishes to whatever god was up there that the day wasn’t a Monday.   
“Riley, sweetheart, you’re gonna be late to school!” Another groan leaves the teenager’s lips as she rips the sheets off of her body and sits up on the bed, yawning and looking around her.  
Her hazel orbs met those gorgeous blue orbs and she smiled to herself as she got up.  
Picking up the blonde doll, Riley sighs again and hugs it tightly then places it back on her bed.  
“Well, Lou, you get to go to my horrible school with me. I need to go get ready then pack the clothes that I brought, I’ll be back soon though!” the brunette exclaims as she goes to her bathroom to change.

The blonde doll blinks and looks around in confusion, the night before feeling slightly hazy to him as he attempts to remember the events from the night before.   
The walls were covered in Coca-Cola stickers, as well as pythons, dragons, and mermaids, there were many clothes, most with the same soda brand, and sketchbooks scattered everywhere, and there was a bookshelf full of books and movies as well as drawings and he could make out the form of a camera in the corner of the top shelf.  
Lou felt a grin forming on his face as understanding dawned on him.  
“So it wasn’t a dream.. I can go to the Big World too!” He laughs as he looks behind him and finds the blonde chihuahua watching him in confusion.   
He smiles at her as she gets up on her stubby legs and makes her way over to him, sniffing at him with her tail wagging excitedly. He chuckles at the puppy’s excitement and slowly reaches his hand out to pet her furry head before turning and looking around once again.  
“She likes the soda a lot, huh, fur ball?” He looks in the direction that Riley had gone in, the sound of footsteps making their way towards him reaching his ears.  
Smiling once again, Lou goes back to being motionless as the brunette returns with two backpacks full of clothes.   
“Well, Lou, I suppose we have to go now. Maybe you can help me enjoy the week a bit more than I ever do.” Riley mutters, going around and collecting the sketchbooks as well as other art supplies and shoving them in a third backpack. Reaching behind the blonde doll, Riley pulls out an ipad and puts it in the backpack.  
“Alright, let's go. Come on Rosy!” the girl picks up the doll and the dog, placing the doll on her shoulder and holding the dog the same way a man would carry his wife after marriage.   
Lou places his arm around the back of her neck and grips the back of her shirt as Riley makes her way through the house, one of the maids grabbing her bags and following her around.  
The young brunette heads into the kitchen and sees her mother and father drinking coffee and chatting happily.  
“Good morning, sweetie!” Alfredo exclaims as his daughter heads to the fridge, grumbling about how the morning was anything other than good. Pulling out a bottle of coke, Riley shuts the fridge and walks out of the kitchen and out of her home.

The ride to San Francisco was long and boring, the butler that was driving didn’t bother making conversation, the dark screen door separating them, so Riley decided to just catch up on social media. Lou was sat down on her lap, one hand holding her phone and the other combing through the doll’s blonde locks.  
An hour in, Lou blinked and smiled, trying not to alert the teenager. Riley had her earbuds in, her eyes shut as she hummed quietly. The blonde doll let out a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with.   
I should have tried to come to the Big World sooner.. The blonde thought, If I had tried sooner then I could have been with this perfect child a long time ago and avoided those two miserable years.. Lou let out an irritated sigh this time, realizing that something was different.  
Glancing up, he noticed Riley had stopped humming and her phone was on the seat next to her, her eyes still shut and her hand had stopped combing his hair.   
He chuckled, not able to conceal the smile that was forming on his face while he thought the brunette teen was adorable.   
The car came to a sudden halt, launching him off of Riley and towards the window next to him. Luckily, he reacted quickly and held his arms out to prevent hitting his face on the glass. Shaking his head, Lou looked out the window and noticed the entrance to a building that gave him deja vu.   
The Institute of Perfect Art.. He read, confused as to why the were here, Isn’t she supposed to be on her way to school?   
He heard a buzz and turned his head in the direction of the screen door, quickly going motionless and falling face forward on his child’s lap.  
“Miss Sanchez, we have arrived. Your first class starts in twenty minutes,” Groaning, Riley opened her eyes and stretched her arms before gently lifting Lou and reaching for her phone, “I will drop your clothes off in your dorm room this evening, Miss. Do you have everything that you need for the day?” Riley steps out of the car and opens the front door, smiling at the butler as she grabbed her backpack. Rosy hops out and the girl takes the leash from the butler.  
“Yes, Christian. Thanks for driving me. I’ll see you next weekend!” The butler looks taken aback as she shuts the door and walks up the steps of the institute, her puppy right at her heels. Once she stepped in, she rushed towards the restroom and locked herself in a stall.  
As suddenly as before, her smile vanishes as she puts her backpack down, unzips it, and puts Lou inside, a shaky sigh passing her lips as she runs a hand through Lou’s hair.  
“Sorry, Louis.. If they find out about you..” she trails off, biting her lip. Rosy suddenly growls at the door when it opens, indicating that someone either entered or left the restroom, and Riley quickly zips the backpack, leaving a small amount unzipped.  
Lou quickly peaks through the unzipped hole, confused as to why she had to hide him.  
The brunette lets out another shaky sigh when she reaches the door to leave the restroom before stepping out and walking down the hall.

Lou noticed how the girl walked faster than before that it seemed to him that she was avoiding someone; her head was down and she avoided looking at anyone else. She reached her locker and he felt her shoulders slump immediately. Riley stared at the paper in her hand, her frown growing bigger by the second as she read it; 

Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,  
Your face is so damn ugly,  
And your art style is too  
Pretty makes perfect,  
And you’re nowhere near,  
So just save us all the trouble,  
And get your ass out of here

See ya in tutorial, you reject  
The Pretties 

Riley sighs and shoves it into her backpack; putting her ipad and laptop into her locker. Lou glared down at the paper in his hands, understanding dawning on him as he realizes why he felt deja vu and why Riley was acting differently.  
He then heard a giggle come from Riley, noticing that she had another paper in her hands. Wanting to know if it was something good, Lou patiently waited for his brunette child to put the paper in the backpack.  
She put it in carefully and gently and a smile was stuck on her face,  
The paper was a pastel blue, doodles of snakes on the margins of the paper. In the center was a paragraph of curly, loopy and really neat handwriting; 

Roses are red,  
Violets are not blue,   
Your face is so damn pretty,  
And your art style is pretty unique, too

The Perfect Squad is wrong, you’re gorgeous  
Your Secret Admirer

Perfect Squad? Lou asked himself, his eyebrows furrowing.  
Riley sighed and shut her locker, making sure that it was shut tight, before heading off to first period.   
Which so happened to be her least favorite class with a certain Professor Durvot; Art tutorial.  
Riley shut her eyes and breathed in while counting to three. She did this every day to avoid having a mental breakdown.  
She sighed once more and slowly made her way to the dreaded classroom, not noticing that one of the best students at the institute was watching her.

Art tutorial was what many public school students would call ‘homeroom’. The students were there every morning for an hour. Many students used the time to catch up on projects while others would just sketch for fun or talk with their friends. But some teachers taught the students during the hour if they felt like it.  
Now, Riley despised the teacher, maybe more than the Perfect Squad (both were equally horrible in her opinion), who treated her terribly.   
Riley stepped into the gloomy classroom with a small scowl already on her face; the scowl getting worse as she saw the man sitting behind his desk, watching her with his cold brown eyes.  
The Professor Richard Durvot is a 61 year old man with curled grey hair as well as a stencil-thin moustache and beard, a sharp nose taking up most of his face as well as a pompous smirk on his arrogant face.   
He spent the hour teaching how to use the concepts of line, texture, shading, and teaching them how to match colors.  
Riley made her way to her seat at the back of the room and sat, Rosy setting down underneath Riley’s chair as the class started almost immediately.  
“Today we will be shading. In your sketchbook you will draw a series of things. It does not matter whether it is a shape or an animal. Make sure to draw and shade it perfectly. I will be walking around to make sure it is done.”  
Riley quickly reached into her bag and took out her pink sketchbook labeled ‘Art Tutorial’, flipping to the first empty page she could find.  
Sighing, Riley began drawing without a second thought, almost as if on instinct.

The brunette then realized that she had drawn a deer. But not any deer, no, the deer was flawed. Mistake practically oozed out of the page the longer she looked at it.  
The animated deer was in a forest, laying on the ground by a tree stump, scratches and bite marks covering its body. It’s side was ripped open and you could see its ribcage. Blood oozed onto the grass and there was a white monster with horns hiding farther back in the picture, sitting and staring at the deer with its dark red eyes. Riley realizes that she had finished coloring it already and she decided to just finish the drawing.  
Riley’s art style often got her into trouble. It was dark, gruesome, and many would also say scary. Riley had attempted to avoid drawing in that way but it came out as well as a dog attempting to speak the human language.  
Impossible.  
She lifts it up to her face, inspecting it, when the professor practically rips it out of her hands.   
“Imperfect! Absolutely unacceptable!” He screeched at the young girl who was cowering, her gaze on her desk.   
She saw her fellow classmates watching her.  
The Perfect Squad watching her too.   
They’re gonna use this against me later today, I already know it.. She thought as the teacher kept yelling.  
“Miss Sanchez, you are probably my worst student. All you ever do is sulk around the school and you never do anything correctly! You always draw in this horrible style and all the staff, yes, everyone, would really appreciate it if you started taking your artwork more seriously!” he continued screaming at the girl but Riley wasn’t listening anymore. 

She felt tears form in her eyes as he started counting off everything wrong with her art. 

They started streaming down her face once he said that she was never going to get anywhere because of herself.

And she didn’t start sobbing until the bell rang and she rushed out of the classroom with Rosy and her things.

Once she reached the restroom she fell into the stall and just sobbed everything out, rolling into a small ball and just trying to stop crying.  
Rosy whimpered, laying her head on her owner’s foot and looking up at her with her big hazel eyes.  
Lou quietly unzipped the backpack, sticking his head and arms out as best as he could. He wanted Riley to notice him so that he can try and make her feel better.  
Riley noticed him, sniffing as she reached for him and brought him to her chest.  
Lou felt her grip on him tightening as she started to take three breaths in, her tears drying against her warm skin. She sighs, sniffling every once in a while as she sighed.   
A bell rang a couple seconds later and Lou heard her swear under her breath as she slowly stood up. Rosy sits, staring up at Riley and slowly wags her tail when Riley smiles shyly at the blonde dog.  
She lifts Lou up, smiling at him before kissing his forehead and gently placing him in her bag.  
“Thanks for the support, Louis.. I love you a lot.”   
She zips up the bag and starts heading to her next class with her puppy.  
Lou was red to the face and he had a wide smile on his face.   
My kid loves me..


End file.
